


UD相声团

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 三年前的相声补档x
Kudos: 1





	UD相声团

**Author's Note:**

> 凌晨四点失了智写的 起因是爱上层楼看了我发的剧情截图说他们可以去说相声ˊ_>ˋ  
> 那首歌真的有 加川良的戦争しましょう 虽然被我魔改了

某天 狗和多多尼斯踏进轻音部  
零：来来来 来自我介绍  
狗：哈？  
零：热身运动 假设吾等现在开演唱会，来自我介绍  
狗：本大爷是undead的大神晃牙  
多：我是同属于undead的乙狩阿多尼斯  
薰：女士们先生们 电视机前的观众们 尊敬的领导嘉宾 我是随性的爱的使者 草食系节能环保男子 羽风蕉～  
零：夜幕低垂 寂寥无人 百鬼夜行。吾辈统治黑夜的魔王 专门食用草食系节能环保男子的肉食系男子朔间零零  
薰：蕉蕉  
零：二零  
薰 零：给大家 拜年了！祝大家万圣快乐 招鬼吉祥 丧事如意  
狗：哈？？？  
零：所谓做偶像 究竟什么才是偶像  
狗：你到底在说什么？？？  
薰：请多多尼斯抢答～  
多：偶像 就是要给大家带来快乐  
薰：偶像 就是要让自己获得快乐  
零：回答得非常好 那快乐又是什么  
薰：有一片小蒲公英田  
零：生火腿番茄汁吃到饱  
薰：我喜欢的女孩子都喜欢我  
零：抖一抖毛衣领就有蝙蝠飞出来  
狗：一点都不帅…  
零：唉这么想想吾辈突然好惭愧  
狗：良心发现了？  
零：（抽泣）蕉君 吾辈…吾辈对不起汝喏  
狗：哈？？？  
薰：（眼中含泪）零…你终于明白了…  
零：是喏  
多：大神 我什么都不明白  
零：汝跟着吾辈这么多年 吾辈一直没有给汝正当的报酬  
薰：魔王大人 您终于发现了…我就知道 我当时跟着您之前 确认过眼神 我遇上对的…  
零：吾辈近视 没看清喏  
零：吾辈觉得…吾辈欠汝一个  
薰：抢答！  
多：名号  
薰：名号  
零：策划演唱会的机会  
狗：吸血鬼混蛋你怎么又背着我们接委托？？？  
零：全——部按照蕉君想要的样子来 保证你喜欢的那个小明姑娘看完哦咦哦咦地哭  
薰：哦咦哦咦？  
零：咕啾咕啾  
薰：她叫小杏  
零：可是吾辈之前明明看到是…  
薰：她之前叫日月 后来日没了 就变成了小杏  
零：那我们的文明岂不是也…  
多：大神 为什么我们的文明和日有那么强的关联…  
薰：日 生万物  
零：蕉君 汝不气吾辈吧  
薰：我…您可是魔王殿下 只要您赞助我所有演唱会的开销  
零：没问题的事 只要汝三倍地赚回来 用身体  
狗：你们什么关系啊？？？  
薰：我以前就想试试了 流星队那样的风格  
狗：方向完全反的吧  
零：暗夜的魔物作为英雄降临  
薰：将世界染上我流星的颜色 变黄吧！世界！今后你们都在我happy end的保护下了  
零：大家都笑着 是个happy end呢  
狗：不是你的台词吧  
零：但吾辈觉得 果然这样还不够帅气  
薰：诶～那要怎么样才帅嘛  
零：汝先进玩具屋  
薰：进玩具屋  
零：买五束烟花  
薰：五束烟花 二零你很懂嘛！虽然不够环保但很节能！  
多：大神 是不是你跟我说过的烟火晚会  
狗：没想到你这混蛋意外地很上道嘛 虽然老套了点  
零：拿出两束  
薰：两束  
零：插在头上  
狗：哈？？？  
零：另外三束  
薰：另外三束  
零：做个炸弹  
薰：做个炸弹  
零：抱着游到无人岛上  
薰：无人岛上  
零：一拍脑袋  
薰：（拍脑袋）  
零：说“哎呀我走错啦”  
薰：哎呀我走错啦  
零：游回日本  
薰：回日本  
零：到z h e n g f u 门口（*防和谐）  
薰：zf门口  
零：说“我想精忠报国呀！你们为什么不给我机会！”  
薰：我想精忠报国呀！你们为什么不给我机会！  
零：被车撞倒  
薰：哎呀呀  
零：死去  
薰：倒下倒下  
零：好了  
狗：不可能会受欢迎的吧！  
零：这可是爱国的悲情角色 还节能 有一点小缺点 哪里有不受欢迎的要素喏  
狗；这根本不是表演吧！  
零：这是一首歌的歌词  
狗：你早说啊！  
薰：这可是摇滚 大神君竟然不知道  
多：大神君…  
狗：哈？？！吸血鬼混蛋 这是真的吗  
零：对喏 吾辈给汝唱一遍  
（吉他清唱 曲调就参照成都啥的吧）  
狗：这是摇滚？？？  
多：看来我还有很多不成熟的地方…  
零：这是folk song  
狗：怎么突然说英文…这是民谣吧骗谁啊？？？  
零：是学生运动用的 吾辈问你 什么是摇滚  
狗：打破常规！灵魂和灵魂间的碰撞  
薰：那是一夜q…咳咳学术峰会吗 我很喜欢  
零：不对  
多： 朔间前辈 请告诉我  
零：在摇滚音乐节上穿着特摄女装制服唱folk song 二胡伴奏间奏来一首命运交响曲  
薰：开场白：身而为人 我很抱歉  
零：结束语：我不做人啦！  
薰：完美！  
狗：我可去你的吧！  
零：二零  
薰：蕉蕉  
零 薰：下台一鞠躬  
多：undead的乙狩阿多尼斯 辛苦了 谢谢你们来看我们的表演  
狗：…undead的大神晃牙 辛苦了  
薰：回去的时候小心点哦 小蒲公英酱  
零：不要被魔物抓走了哦 kukuku  
零：收工 辛苦汝等了  
多：我明白了  
狗：我什么都不明白…


End file.
